Return of My Love
by AkuRia-Gemini
Summary: (SongFict) Cristina bertemu lagi dengannya setelah dua tahun berpisah.


Disclaimer : Assassin's Creed milik Ubisoft, sayang sekali #plak# Lagunya dinyanyikan oleh Jyukai, dan sekali lagi, bukan milikku.

Warning : AU maybe? Dan agak OOC sepertinya, hehe ^^" kalau tidak suka tinggalkan, kalau suka Alhamdulillah :D

_**Return of My Love**_

_****__**Cristina Vespucci x **_Ezio Auditore da Firenze  


_**Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**One-shot**_

* * *

_**Firenze, 1478**_

* * *

1476…

Tahun yang sangat indah baginya.

Tapi tidak sekarang. Lelaki itu telah mengkhianatinya, membuat hatinya sangat sakit, lebih sakit daripada ditusuk oleh beribu-ribu pisau.

Cristina duduk dimeja rias, menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Menghela napas, Cristina bangkit berjalan ke jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi mengenai wajahnya sambil menatap langit malam kota Firenze yang cerah penuh bintang.

Sejujurnya, Cristina masih berharap lelaki yang dia cintai akan datang lagi padanya, meskipun dia sudah terlanjur benci padanya.

_Nee, akenai yoru nado naito omoeta no wa  
(__**Did you know that during the endless night**__)_

_Itsudatte anata ga soko ni iru kara  
(__**All I can think about is how much longer you will be here by my side**__)_

"_Doko ni mo ikanai de ne" Tsuyoku omou keredo  
(__**"Don't go anywhere okay?"**__)_

_Atashi wa anata e to nani o shite agereta darou  
(__**Even though I think so hard about that, I can't affect you**__)_

Cristina menatap cincin yang melingkari jari manis kirinya. Cincin itu adalah janji dan bukti bahwa dia sudah dimiliki orang. Manfredo Soderini, lelaki yang menjadi fiancée nya. Ingin sekali Cristina menolak pertunangan antara dia dan laki-laki itu, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tahu bahwa satu-satunya orang yang dia cintai tidak akan kembali.

Hari sudah semakin malam dan udara juga mulai mendingin. Cristina menutup jendela dan beranjak ke tempat tidur. Sebelum itu, dia menatap sekilas pendant berbentuk crest emas, satu-satunya memento terindahnya.

"Ah, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Dia tidak akan kembali"

_Nagareboshi hitotsu mitsuketara, negai kanau kana  
(__**I found a shooting star, I guess I shall wish upon it**__)_

Terdengar suara 'tuk' pelan dijendelanya saat dia baru saja duduk.

"Siapa sih yang melempar batu kerikil malam-malam begini ke jendela?" gumamnya kesal.

Cristina beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka lagi jendelanya. Dia agak terkejut melihat seutas tali tergantung didepannya. Cristina mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dan mendongak keatas. Tali itu teruntai dari atas atap.

"Maksudnya apa?"

Dengan sedikit nyali, dia memegang erat tali itu dan menarik dirinya keluar lewat jendela dan memanjat keatas.

_Ienakatta kotoba o todokete kureru no kana  
(__**I wish that it could deliver the words I couldn't say**__)_

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Cristina sampai diatas atap. Gaun cokelat kemerahannya tertiup angin malam yang cukup kencang. Dia menatap sekeliling. Seketika, dia mundur selangkah kebelakang setelah mendapati sesosok orang yang _hampir _tidak mau dia temui lagi.

"Cristina! Kau datang!"

Suara lembut lelaki itu membuat Cristina merinding. Setelah sekian lama, dua tahun lamanya, lelaki itu muncul dihadapannya.

"Jangan dekati aku!" teriak Cristina dengan suara bergetar, "Sudah dua tahun Ezio, dua tahun! Kemana saja kau? Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali!"

Lelaki itu –Ezio- menurunkan hood dari kepalanya, menunjukkan rambut cokelatnya yang diikat kebelakang.

"Maafkan aku Cristina, aku …"

"Aku sudah bertunangan Ezio. Awalnya ayahku menyuruhku untuk memilih. Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali jadi … aku memilih orang lain"

Kata-kata itu menusuk hati Ezio sangat dalam, terlihat ekspresi kaget yang terlukis diwajahnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ezio pelan.

"Manfredo … Soderini" jawab Cristina.

"_Vedo…_"

Seketika, cairan hangat jatuh dan mengalir dari mata cokelat Cristina. Dia menyadarinya, tapi membiarkan cairan suci itu mengalir begitu saja.

_"Arigatou." Kokoro kara, tsutaetai kono uta o  
(__**"Thank you." Following my heart this song sings**__)_

_Ima dakara kizuketa omoi ga koko ni aru kara  
(__**Because of you I now realized the feelings I have here**__**)**_

_Yorika karu sono kata mo kara maseta sono yubi mo  
(__**I want to approach him; I want our fingers to intertwine**__)_

_Uuki youna atashi no ashi moto terashita  
(__**Shine on my unsteady steps**__)_

Ezio menyadari itu. Dia mendekati Cristina dan mengusap air mata Cristina dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi, kau harus tau, Cristina, aku masih sangat mencintaimu, meskipun sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk itu" ujar Ezio.

'_Aku juga masih sangat mencintaimu, Ezio' _ batin Cristina.

_Hoshi Akari  
(__**Star Light**__)_

Menghela napas terlebih dahulu, Ezio mendekatkan wajahnya ke Cristina dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Cristina agak terkejut, tapi membalas ciuman Ezio.

Lagi-lagi, air mata Cristina mengalir. Sudah lama sekali dia ingin berada diposisi seperti ini.

Ezio mengakhiri ciumannya dan menarik Cristina dalam pelukannya.

"_Mi dispiace, __mio __amore__._" Gumam Ezio pelan kepada Cristina.

Dalam pelukan Ezio, Cristina mengangguk.

"_Non importa, _Ezio" balas Cristina agak sesengukan.

_Hare wataru aozora ja, mabushikute, miotoshita hoshi akari  
(__**The sun crosses over clear blue sky, dazzling, making me overlook star light**__)_

_Ikushiku omou hodo umaku ienai kedo  
(__**Even though I cannot express how much I love you**__)_

"Arigatou." Kokoro kara tsutaetai kono uta o  
(_**"Thank you" following my heart this song sings**__)_

Dia tidak bisa membenci Ezio, tidak pernah bisa. Ezio satu-satunya yang bisa membuat dia merasa nyaman. Dia tidak menyesali pertemuannya.

Cristina tahu malam ini akan jadi malam terakhirnya bersama Ezio.

Tapi paling tidak, dia bisa merasakan hangatnya cinta yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

_Ima dakara kizuketa omoi wa zutto wasurenai yo  
(__**The feelings I have realized because of this moment, I will never forget it.**__)_

…

_**~The End~**_

* * *

_*Vedo_ : Begitu  
*_Mi dispiace, mi amore : _Maafkan aku, sayang (cintaku)  
*_Non importa _: Tidak penting

* * *

A/N : Okay, hello fellow authors dan readers! Ini fict pertama Assassin's Creed ku. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Hoshi Akari' nya Jyukai (Busou Renkin ED), dan cerita cinta EzioxCristina yang sangat, ugghh *A* so sweet plus tragis juga. Btw, maaf pendek, maaf kalo ancur, maaf kalo lagunya nggak nyambung ama ceritanya, maaf kalo ceritanya nggak jelas. #woy, maaf mulu# . Hope you like it :_D_

Mind to Review?

_by AkuRia-Gemini  
_


End file.
